


you'll be alright.

by get_glitch3d



Series: blood still stains. [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Characters - Freeform, Catholic Characters, Catholic Reader, F/M, I HAVENT SEEN ANY JACK X READERS, Jack appreciates you, Pre!Daredevil Matt, Pre-Canon, Surrogate mother, as usual, explanation in chapter one notes, first chapter is the blinding of matt, first installment, gender specific reader, matt calls you mom and it sure as hell won't go unnoticed by jack, this series will be kinda au, you kinda fill the role as matt's mom??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because someone tells you that you'll be alright, doesn't mean you will. But you're a good woman; the promises you make are the ones you keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the spill.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The reader WILL LIKELY BE Catholic. This is because Matt and Jack are, the Catholic presence is there. It makes them who they are. It's what helps Matt figure out what's right and wrong. I'm a Catholic myself, so this will be easy to write. If you have any questions, let me know. I'll be happy to answer them, homies. 
> 
> (P.S.) Any typos or spacing errors WILL BE FIXED.

Jack Murdock was a kind man. Outside of the ring, that is. He was kind to his son, kind to those who were kind to him – kind to _you._ He was caring and sweet and above all, he had a soft spot for his son in many things. As a father, he kept Matt safe, fed and educated. Matt Murdock always had a roof over his head, whether it was his own home or yours; Jack would work something out. 

“I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this again.” Jack sighed, Matt standing beside him before he stood beside you. “I gotta run by the ring and he shouldn't be left alone-”

“Jack, I got it.” You replied, resting a hand on Matt's shoulder. “We're just gonna go to the park, alright? Come by and wait here when you're done.”

He gave you a gentle smile and turned then walked away. You glanced down at Matt, smiling slightly. “You ready? We can get some ice cream on the way, if you want?”

Matt nodded quickly, grinning slightly. His baseball style shirt was something he wore often and you frowned a little.

“If you get anything on that shirt, I'm not washing it speedy quick. You're gonna have to explain to your father why there's a huge stain on it.” He gave you the widest grin and you two set off – you went and got ice cream then went to the park. You were laughing and smiling because of Matt – _“(Y/N) look at me! I'm hanging from the monkey bars!”_ and _“Hey, you look funny upside-down.”_ – he loved the park to death.

It wasn't long before you were heading back to your apartment when you suddenly noticed Matt wasn't beside you. “Matt?” You called out, turning around. You looked for him, hearing a honk and a couple yells. 

You gasped and ran towards them, your eyes searching frantically for a blue and white shirt, jeans and a mess of brown hair. You nearly screamed when you saw him move quickly across the street; you couldn't, though. Your voice was trapped in your breathless throat. Everything happened in a blur: the crash, the loud sounds, the barrels rolling off the truck – the screams. You pushed past people as they gathered, calling out for Matt again until you saw him. He was on the ground and crying out for you, his hands reaching up to grasp the air.

“Matty!” You whispered, dropping to your knees. “Matty? Oh, God – Matt.” You gasped, his eyes covered in whatever spilled from the black barrels off the truck. 

He said something, but it was gibberish. He was scared and he was shaking. You leaned over him, watching him. 

“Matt, sweetie.” You whispered, using your sleeve to wipe at his eyes. 

You heard yelling behind you – _“Move, please.”_ – and Matt's nickname amongst the crowd of people and then people were protesting from being pushed out of the way. 

“That's my boy – that's my boy.” A duffel bag dropped near you, then the owner dropped beside you, but you didn't have to look to know who it was. “Matty? Matty! I – don't move, okay? Don't move.” He ordered, glancing at you for a moment. “What happened?”

“I don't – he...” You trailed off. “He ran from me, I didn't see him go.” Jack's face was pure desperation as he called for help, trying to calm Matt down and, ultimately, himself. 

“Your boy – he pushed me outta the way!” You and Jack heard from behind you. You chanced a glance to see an older man being helped up. “He saved my life.”

“Oh, dad! It burns!” Matty cried as you two whipped your heads around to look for help. “(Y/N)! Please, it burns... can you wipe it away?” He sounded scared and upset and you felt like you couldn't breathe and judging by Jack's reaction, he was taking it a million times worse; he was Matt's father, after all.

Jack was the first one (between you and him) to _really_ take in your surroundings. 

“Oh, Jesus.” He muttered, looking at the large, black barrels that had some sort of clear viscous liquid seeping from them. “Close your eyes, Matty.” Jack said as his son coughed. 

You smoothed Matt's hair back, allowing Jack to stretch his sleeve over his right hand and attempt to wipe away the chemicals around his son's eyes. Matt, however, started fighting him as he closed his eyes. He held his father's wrist and tried pushing it away as you held his head, trying to keep it still as he tossed and turned and fought you both. 

“Dad! Dad!” Matt whined, it turned into a gasp soon following. He stuttered out a few words, barely above a whisper before he got louder. “I can't see. I can't see.” 

He pulled a hand off his father's wrist and reached up to wrap it around your wrist, and you turned it; gripping his hand with your own.

“Matty, you'll be alright.” You told him. He shook his hand limply from yours as Jack propped him up, hugging him to his chest as the sound of sirens filled your ears. 

“Your son saved him!” A woman told Jack, watching him closely. She then, surprisingly, whispered the same to you. She sounded like she was strung between disbelief and joy.

“He's not my-” You were about to say before Jack told you to be quiet, holding Matt close to his shoulder. You watched Jack's eyes meet yours. The blue eyes casted a dark wave of emotion; they were practically drowning you with the same emotions you were already feeling. You whispered something, leaning closer to the two. “Matty, baby... they're almost here. Just hold on, alright?” 

He whispered something to you, you hoped Jack didn't hear it. It likely would've hurt him even more. Matt reached out for you, yanking you forward. You wrapped your arms around the two, holding them tightly. Matt whispered it again, just before crying out about his eyes.

 _“Mom.”_ He called you, his voice cracking. You smoothed his hair back again and comfortingly rubbed Jack's back, trying to equally calm the two as you were on the verge of having a panic attack. The name he called you, – _mom_ – you'd never heard any call you that. 

You didn't have a husband or children of your own. Then again, Matt sort of filled the gap. (As did Jack, in the husband aspect, but you wouldn't dare admit it.) 

That was the first time Matthew Murdock called you his mother; it wasn't the last.


	2. cutting slack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not trying to raise Matt, you're just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood and bruises !! this is also a weird chapter idk bye

“Get up, Matty. Let's go – finish up.” Jack said as he came into the apartment, going to the freezer for a bag of veggies. He had dropped his bag somewhere near the door, right as he came in. He pressed the vegetables to his cheek, the cold felt raw and chilling as he touched it to his bruised and swollen cheekbone. 

Matt shifted, lifting his head off of his arm. He was using it as a pillow. The darkness in the small apartment helped a little, as did the heavily darkened clouds smothering his eyesight. 

“I'm tired, dad.”

“Yeah, well. I don't want you to end up like your old man.” He sighed. “I never studied... look where it got me.” 

Jack's laugh was almost dark as he flopped down in the chair near his son. He was a little surprised when Matt's fingers stretched out to press against his face. His son touched the wounded surfaces softly, feeling for the raised bruises and the warm – borderline overheated – swollen skin. 

Matt's hands dropped into his lap after a minute and he sat there, staring just a little over Jack's shoulder.

“Did (Y/N) come by?” Jack questioned, pressing the peas back to his cheek. Matt turned in his chair, facing his work. “Matty?”

“She did.” He said quietly. “She's still here, actually.”

“Where?” Jack pondered, glancing around the small place. “She hidin' in the dishwasher or something?”

This caused Matt to snort a laugh. “She went to the bathroom.”

“Mm, alright.” He said quietly, standing up. His chair scrapped against the floor as Jack put the veggies back into the freezer. He went to the bathroom door and knocked quickly, his knuckles rapping against the chipping wood. “Did you fall in?”

Jack heard something fall from inside and his eyebrows furrowed. The water pipes squeaked and the flowing liquid stopped. This caused the pipes to stall for a moment and make a shaking sound before they halted altogether. He heard the slight sound of the shower curtain being pulled back, and a loud 'thud' before a curse was muttered.

“You okay?”

“Yeah – in a minute.” You called back. “I'll be out in a minute.” You corrected.

Jack laughed softly, stepping back from the door as you yanked it open. You had a towel (one of those cheap, small, discount store ones) wrapped around your body. You had the loose end tucked in right between your breasts, keeping the towel securely wrapped. His eyes didn't wander for a second, but they flicked to yours in concern. The icy blue color was nearly suffocating, even in the darkness. Yet, the light pouring out from the bathroom (along with the steam) allowed for his face to be reflected upon.

“What the hell happened to your face?” You questioned, your voice nearly a snap. “Who beat down on you this time?”

“Hey, hey.” Jack shook his head. You glanced at Matt sitting at the kitchen table. “Not around him.” 

“Right, sorry.” You whispered. You stepped past him, going to his room. He saw your clothes on his bed as you closed the door. “Just, shut your eyes for a sec.” 

He did as told. When he opened them (upon your order) you were standing near him, clothed now. Your hair was dripping and was darkened from the water soaking it. Jack noticed, however, you were wearing one of his shirts. 

“Why didn't you shower at your place?”

“Pipes burst.” You replied with a shrug. “Oh, yeah. I brought over some lasagna I made yesterday. Fed Matty, left a whole bunch in there for you tonight _and_ for the both o' you tomorrow.”

“Means a lot.” Jack nodded, giving you a sincere smile. “You spending the night? Last time I checked, your heat was out too.”

“Ah, you got me. I was gonna break in, right from the fire escape, and crash on the couch. I'd leave before you woke up, it'd be the perfect crime.” The laugh he gave you made you shoot him a smile. “Alright, now, Jackie. Sit down.” 

“Oh, you gonna play nurse?”

“If you'll play patient – minus the whining, if you don't mind.” 

“I'll be the patient if you'll be patient.” 

“Oh, ha. Play on words, good for you.” His grin was downright childish. “Seriously, though. Sit your ass down.” 

He obliged, flopping down on the bed. You went over and flicked on the lamps on each side of the bed along with the overhead light. Jack squinted at the light assaulting his eyes. Even if the bulbs were near dead and a little dimmer than dusk, it still hurt. You walked back over to him, sighing as you sat down next to him. 

Your left hand came up to prod the right side of his face, the swollen part. He hissed lowly as your fingers pressed into it, harder than Matt's had. He knew you were just checking to see how bad it was. 

“Little late to put ice on it...” You mumbled. “Wouldn't hurt, though.”

“I had some peas on it.”

“Good for you. You're gonna put them back on, and if you don't-” You paused to remove your left hand from his face and tuck your index finger beneath his chin, pressing your right hand to the side of his head. You turned it and he moved it willingly. “I'm duct taping those veggies to your face, Jackie.”

“Mhm.” Jack replied. He didn't look (or sound) like he believed you. “I'd like to see you try.”

“Oh, you wanna go Mr. Mr. Talk-Shit-Get-Hit-Tough-Guy-Boxer-Man?” He laughed once more, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly as he did. This one must've hurt, though, because he started coughing. You stared pointedly at him, your eyes narrowing. “Where else are you hurt?”

He didn't speak and you dropped your hands to rest on his knees. 

“Jack, come on... I can't help you if you're gonna be stubborn.”

“I'll live, you know that.”

“Not if you have internal bleeding.” You told him, lying only a little. “Take your shirt off.”

“I knew you'd try to have sex with me.” He joked. 

“We've been friends for years, asshole. If I wanted to bang you, I would've.” You told him. “Besides, you had a wife.”

The room grew silent when you said this. Jack removed his jacket, reaching over his head to grasp the collar of his shirt. He pulled it over his head and balled it up, placing it beside his right thigh.

“Jesus Christ, Jack!” You said loudly, your hand going to grasp the lone crucifix hanging around your neck. There were angry red bruises littering his chest and deep purple ones staining his ribs. “Jackie...” 

“I know, I know.” He muttered, his eyes not meeting yours. “You see anything that could possibly, y'know, count as internal bleeding?” 

“You dizzy?”

“No.”

“You have any abdominal pain? How about a headache? Any leg pain?”

Jack sighed softly, sounding exhausted. “None of those.”

“Well, aside from the bruising – which _will_ heal – you should be okay.”

“Glad you went to college for this shit.”

You grinned slightly, standing up to step around him. You looked at his back, clicking your tongue. 

“Kinda envious of how you can take a beating, sweetie.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head as you went to get some disinfectant and antibiotic ointment. You were quick to wipe at the wound on his face with the disinfectant, smoothing some ointment over the swollen area. Jack clenched and unclenched his jaw as you cleaned the raised bump, his eyes closing fully when you pressed down on it. He hissed loudly.

“Hey, so, uh – you doin' okay?” You asked him, twisting the cap back onto the ointment. “With everything?”

“You mean with Matt's blindness?” You nodded thoughtfully, watching Jack grab his balled up shirt. He sighed (something that seemed to be the present action for the both of you) and sent you a half glance. “He's doing better than me, honestly... but, it's still a shit time.” 

“Well, cut him some slack. And yourself.”

“What?”

“With everything.” You replied, shrugging slightly. “Poor kid's gotta adjust.”

“He's my kid, I know.” Jack replied, his tone changing. “I appreciate the help but-”

“I'm not telling you how to parent him, Jack. I'm just saying. I-” Jack's eyes met yours, waiting for you to finish. “I could help him a little more, if you'd like. I know you're busy and trying to provide, and he really does enjoy hanging around me. Honest.”

“You do so much already.” Jack said quietly, his gaze dropping to the ground as if he were embarrassed – maybe he was. “I couldn't ask you to do more. You'd be raising him.”

“Not if I hang around here rather than drag him to my home. I don't do that much, not like you make it seem.” You replied. “Besides, you're not asking, I'm offering. He's gonna get hurt or something, that's what I'm worried about.”

Jack looked uneasy. 

“If it would make you feel better, we could swing around the ring every so often? He likes it there.”

“Alright.” His gaze met yours once more before he repeated his previous statement, letting out a deep breath he hadn't known he'd be holding. He nodded curtly. “Alright.”


End file.
